Something's there between us
by The Fallen Prodigy
Summary: Mordecai contemplates the recent events of his love life, as Rigby contemplates his possible future. It's pretty simple. Hope you guys like it! I'm always happy to get a review. :)


A Regular Show Fanfiction

[Something's There Between Us]

Warnings: Rated [PG] mild cursing Humanized

The girl of his dreams- was a slut. Or more accurately, had many suitors...as they would have said over a thousand years ago. Mordecai sat on his bed unable to sleep as he thought over that short-term relationship. Had it really only lasted two months? He chased after her. He wanted her. Or was it just him wanting something he couldn't have?

He ran pale fingers through ebony and azure strands of hair, taking a moment to glance over at Rigby. The brunette lay curled on the trampoline clinging tightly to his dirty laundry for warmth from the cold of early winter. Why his friend didn't save enough money for a bed of his own was beyond him, but the poor guy was racked in shivers, making Mordecai feel like complete shit for having a nice warm bed (He did steal Rigby's mattress after all) to contemplate his troubles in.

Mordecai threw off his covers immediately regretting it. Damn it, it was cold! He was going to get Rigby an extra blanket, but to hell with searching around in this freezing house. You think Benson wouldn't be so uptight about the heater for one night! The next idea made him feel completely awkward but...why not let Rigby...sleep with him?

"_Great-let your first dude crush sleep next to you. Nothing will happen, Mordecai_."

He shook his head as he looked around the room for an extra blanket, only to notice Rigbys' shivering. The brunette was clinging onto a mustard stained grey t-shirt for dear life, as his teeth toonfuly clicked together.

"Son of a.." Mordecai trailed off as he walked over to Rigbys' side of the room.

Without hesitation, Mordecai lifted the small slacker into his arms. Feeling warmth Rigby instantly slung his arms around Mordecai in any and all attempts to get warm causing dust of scarlet to settle on the azure ones cheeks. He laid Rigby down on the twin sized bed, crawling over him so that he could have the wall.

Mordecai was pretty sure he'd receive a lot of scrutiny for this in the morning, but right now he could hardly find the energy to care. Rigbys' sigh of content made the inevatable morning out-burst totally worth it.

The sudden warmth was blissful, and he had to admit- it was an overwhelming relief, however, he had to know how he suddenly got so warm so, regrettably, Rigby pryed himself from sleep to look around, and froze.

Was he in Mordecais' bed? And was that- well duh, it was his bed! How did he get in his best friends bed?! He wasn't sleep walking again, was he? It was weird enough to be in his bed, and Rigby didn't want to mess with his head. He knew how Mordecai _really _felt about and didn't want to embarrass the guy by waking up next to him.

Though it was nice. Mordecai had liked Rigby for so many years and still he never told him out of respect for Rigbys' feelings. Which of course made him feel a little selfish at times, but he didn't know what to do about it! Rigby was a lady killer after all. At least, he thought he was.

Here lately, he hasn't been very interested in dating. He thought it was just because he was getting tired of showy romantic crap, and that was a partial reason, but it was different than that. He figured- maybe he was getting...a little curious. About- _**that**_.

He'd thought about asking Mordecai about it, but what if he didn't like being (it was so hard to even say it in his head, he was so nervous!)...gay, and he hurt his best bro. The guy had already taken enough with Margret.

Then again, he could like it. If he could choose any guy to be with he knew he'd choose Mordecai. After all, a relationship always has friend in the end and Mordecai was his best and sometimes _only_ friend. The difference at the end of the day was just touchy-feely stuff.

Slowly Rigby made his way over towards Mordecai and lightly brushed his fingers across his skin. He continued to move his fingers across his back until he was able to wrap his hands around Mordecais' waist. There was a distance between the two that Rigby was shakily closing as he pressed his chest against Mordecais' bare skin. The brunettes' cheek met against the ebony-azure lockeds' warm back and Rigby had to admit; it felt nice being this close to Mordecai.

Rigby had never been the type to like embracing of any kind, always rejecting any form of close contact, and always playfully when it came to Mordecai. He never thought he'd _want_ to be this close to anyone ever again.

You see, there was this girl back in high school- Rigby shook his head. Screw the bitch queen. He wasn't even going to give her memory the time of day. Lousy cheats-with-her-own-cousin-cheater!(Though no one knew that until a couple years after high school- Rigby almost died in revenge laughter. They were second cousins, but still.)

He never told anyone about her, even Mordecai was clueless to the failed relationship between the two. She wasn't worth the time of day. (He found out on their fifth month anniversary. She flipped him off while making out with her cousin!- even if they didn't know at the time, still gross.) But she still managed to hurt him, even still.

Rigby didn't plan to wake him up, just to touch and feel. It would only be a violation if he got weird with it, at least in his own opinion. The illuminating shine of the moon flooded into their room and glistened across Mordecais' pale skin, giving it an unworldly glow.

Rigby curled his legs with Mordecais' now finally having his entire body intertwine with the artists'. He wondered how his friend could sleep through all of this. Rigby himself felt that when brushed the slightest touch every one of his own senses would ignite like a hell sparked inferno! After all, as painful as it was to admit as a twenty three year old- Rigby was still a virgin. Touch was completely different for him and he always, always, _**always**_ hated it.

And yet, he was just fine with Mordecai being this close to him. Even as kids having sleepovers and monster movie nights, when he'd get scared Mordecai would tease him but would never force him to shiver in childish fears alone. He knew that Mordecai would never hurt him, of course. So maybe that was the reason.

He could feel soft arms as they gently embraced him, jolting him awake. It was still dark from what he could see of the room from the wall. Mordecai, still groggy, wondered who was behind him until it all but hit him; Rigby. Mordecai could feel the Brunette press his cheek gently against his spine. Was he cuddling him again? He almost laughed at that. Just like when they were kids. It was always during those cheesy monster movies where you could see the wires.

The artist lay motionless not sure what to do right at the moment as his best friend snuggled him. The smaller of the two wrapped Mordecai in the softest of embraces, as their legs entangled with one anothers.

Now Mordecai was really confused. Didn't Rigby hate being close and all touchy? Even subconsciously shouldn't that reflex remain evident? Then again, now that he paid attention to those softly wandering hands, was Rigby really even asleep?

"Why are you so comfortable?"

Mordecai froze, stiffening slightly.

"You're the only one I feel safe around." Rigby whispered softly hoping not to awaken the already awake Mordecai wrapped in his arms.

He griped Mordecais' frame a little tighter, as if he were the only person keeping him from somehow drifting to nowhere.

"I'm really beginning to wonder...if I...like you, the way...you've always liked me." Rigby admitted as he held onto the blue haired artist.

Mordecai felt as if his heart could melt at that very moment. He'd always thought he kept those feelings hidden. Was he really that obvious? Though he let what really mattered sink into his brain. Here Rigby was- confessing how he really felt. He even knew the truth, and the artist could only wonder just how long his best friend knew that he had wanted something more.

Without any regard for being noticed, Mordecai shifted, turning to face a now flustered and panicked brunette.

"M-M-Mordecai! I was- woke up- sleepwalking-" Rigby tried to explain.

"It's okay," He answered, unable to help the gentle smile on his face.

"I-I...I-"

"Like I said," Mordecai once again stated placing a ghost white hand on a tan cheek, "It's okay, Rigby."

In the low light Mordecai could see a crimson tinted blush settling on Rigbys' face and the only thought running clearly through his head was just how cute his slacker friend looked. Rigby's hazel eyes glanced him over with curious uncertainty.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Mordecai asked.

He received no answer, so in turn, he dared to know for himself. Sliding his hand so that his thumb and forefinger had a hold on Rigbys' thin goteed chin, Mordecai pulled himself closer as he tilted his head and pressed his lips softly against his best friends.

Rigby closed his eyes as tan met ivory brushed peach. The moment was more that Rigby had been anticipating; more than Mordecai could have ever hoped for; and both had felt as if they had just experienced their first kisses all over again. Rigby pulled back slowly as his hazel hues stared hard into cerulean.

"Did I freak you out clinging onto you like that?" He asked out of nowhere.

Mordecai felt a little stunned. The guy really did have A.D.D..

"A little bit," Mordecai admitted, "but it wasn't exactly like it was a bad thing. I like the way you tend to surprise me."

Rigbys' eyes actually had a hopeful glimmer to them and Mordecai had to ask,

"What about me kissing you? Did I freak _you_ out?"

"...Well no. You didn't, I think I was...kinda- expecting that." Rigby whispered quietly, as quiet as he had ever been.

"Really?" Mordecai asked, hope lining his own eyes.

"Dude," Rigby began, "I've known for years why you always stuck so close to me and I never thought I'd feel the same way back. But I've always needed you. I thought it was just that we were close friends, but I know that was all bullshit now."

Rigby was startled when Mordecai brushed his hand under his eyes, shivering at the touch. The pale hand wiped at his eyes and the brunette was surprised to see glistening skin. He was crying? He never cried, well not with tears anyway.

"I can't believe I held you back for so long. I should of just- god I was such a fucking prick!"

Mordecai wanted to tell him it was okay but before he could even hope to speak, Rigby curled his arms around him hugging the slender mans' frame tightly against his own in a crushing grip, as much as he was capable.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is; you should have been my first choice, because I love you too." Rigby finally finished.

That melting sensation once again over-took Mordecai as he held his long time crush close to his heart. He never realized how deep this would be, for the both of them. He could only hope that when he woke up in the morning that this wasn't just the product of some messed up dream, playing with his head.

"Can I...sleep with you tonight?" Rigby asked sheepishly.

Mordecai couldn't help but chuckle; even if they were together that didn't change the fact that Rigby was his best friend.

"Dude...asking me to sleep with you on the first date? You don't even want to know how long I've wanted you to ask me that." Mordecai said, then placing a kiss on Rigbys' cheek.

"N-not like that!"

[Clusion]


End file.
